Egret Tours Marina
(railroad tracks east) }} Egret Tours Marina is a location and settlement in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Before the Great War, Egret Tours Marina was a recreational marina several miles in-land along the Charles River, south-west of Boston. By 2287, the marina has become the home of Phyllis Daily, a hermit woman who is convinced she is a synth after accidentally killing her grandchild. Layout There is a decently sized, almost roofless building where Phyllis resides, docks with a small store/kiosk with pre-War food, a boathouse, and a fishing boat shed. There are a few mines and tripwires around and inside the marina when it is first encountered. The marina should prove easily defensible as there are few vectors of approach, with attackers mostly approaching from the small cliff next to the boathouse. This will happen often due to the random encounter spawn point on the bridge to the north. The presence of deep water allows for water purifiers, and there is sufficient dirt for crops. It will be a fairly useful settlement for Survival mode. It is fairly close to the Edge of the Glowing Sea and comes with both a weapons workbench and a cooking station in Phyllis's house. Notable loot * Nuka-Cola Quantum on the floor of the coolant station at the end of the pier. * Wasteland Survival Guide issue #3 on the counter of the coolant station at the end of the pier, above the brain fungus. * Teddy bear that is much larger than normal in the bus on the nearby bridge. Notes * To unlock the settlement one can do any of the following: ** Access Phyllis' personal logs in her terminal and confront her about Samuel (or through a persuade conversation option). ** Kill Phyllis. * Choose any of the four options in the end of the dialogue. The choice determines how she greets the Sole Survivor afterwards (either grateful or neutral) and which letter they will receive after she leaves; she will eventually leave regardless of the options taken. Asking her to join the Commonwealth Minutemen requires a Speech check. * Companions frequently comment on how quiet the location is and its proximity to water, with several making paranoid remarks. * Due to the direction that NPCs tend to approach/invade the marina from, provisioners and their pack brahmin tend to end up trapped on the roof of the red shed. ** Building stairs leading down from the roof may remedy this. * The location is fairly full of junk to set up a new settlement, with the exceptions of crystal and oil. Defenses are easily set up since gears are abundant with the presence of multiple fishing rods in the area. * After reading Phyllis' terminal entry about Samuel, the player will be prompted with a new objective to confront Phyllis about Samuel. Speaking to Phyllis will once again force you through the entire dialog with her again. * If Curie is brought here, she may ask "Can we go for a tour?" Appearances The Egret Tours Marina only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes According to Phyllis' terminal, the marina is on the Charles River. With Cutler Bend directly to the south, this location roughly corresponds to the real life Cutler Park. Gallery EgretToursMarina-Fallout4.jpg|Front FO4 Egret tours marina WSG3.png|Wasteland Survival Guide magazine FO4 Egret Tours Marina (1).jpg|Wide view FO4 Egret Tours Marina (3).jpg|1st floor FO4 Egret Tours Marina (5).jpg|Main building FO4 Egret Tours Marina (6).jpg|Second floor FO4 Egret Tours Marina (Red_Rocket).jpg|Red Rocket Category:Fallout 4 settlements fr:Marina d'Egret Tours pt:Egret Tours Marina ru:Причал «Эгрет-турс» uk:Причал «Егрет-турс»